Parting Gift
by yeknodelttil
Summary: The Doctor gave Rose a precious gift – himself, but Donna’s given him the best parting gift he could wish for. Time Lord 10/Rose


Touché

Author: yeknodelttil

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Journey's End

Summary: The Doctor gave Rose a precious gift – himself, but Donna's given him the best parting gift he could wish for.

He leaned on the consol completely soaked he'd lost everything that day.

He lost someone who had been like a sister to him, someone who had saved the world and looked after him until he found…

The Doctor sighed. It may have hurt but he knew he'd done the right thing for Rose. He so much wanted to be the one she kissed on that godforsaken beach, to hold her in his arms every night, tell her he loved her as often as possible.

He pushed himself up willing the tears not to fall, he couldn't afford to lose himself again as he'd done when Martha was around, he needed to remain calm.

The Doctor slowly left the consol room to walk towards the wardrobe to change; he couldn't sit around in wet clothes all day.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

As he reached the wardrobe something caught his eye. He turned quickly but nothing as there. As he reached the mirror he saw it again. He groaned loudly.

"Okay, you come out whoever's hiding." The figure stepped out of the shadows and he turned to face them, nearly falling over when he saw who it was.

In front of him stood Rose Tyler, smiling nervously, dressed in one of his shirts, wringing her hands on the hem.

"What?" He asked partly to himself. He sighed, restraining from gathering her up into his arms. "What are you doing here Rose?" She shrugged. "I left you with him…me." He shook his head slightly to clear it.

"I know." She mumbled.

"How did you get back?" She smiled at him widely.

"I never left."

"No I saw you, on the beach, kissing…" He gestured to himself.

"I know you did." He gave her a puzzled glance. "The TARDIS told me."

"I don't understand." The Doctor walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're wet." She mumbled into his chest. He laughed slightly.

"Only slightly."

"Liar." She told him. She stepped back, giving him a disapproving look. "I'll make some tea, change out of those clothes." Then without another word she walked out of the room leaving a confused Doctor in her wake.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

When he reached the kitchen with only slightly damp hair he leaned on the door and watched her finish the tea. He was slightly relieved to see her now wearing some jeans even if she was still wearing on of his shirts.

"Are you going to tell me why you're on board?" He saw her hurt look. "That came out wrong. Rose, you should be living 'happily ever after' with the other me'."

"I know and I am." She responded slyly, taking a sip from her tea. "I've never seen you so confused." She told him.

"Then explain it to me." He pleaded. Rose reached across and grasped his hand, squeezing it gently.

"The TARDIS…"

"Don't tell me she had something to do with this!" He snapped angrily.

"Let me finish." She told him sternly. "I'm her and she's me." He looked at her confused. "I try to explain it the way you did and you get confused typical." She grinned. "There are two of us." She laughed as the realisation set in.

"How did…" Rose reached for his hand and pressed it to her chest. He frowned before his eyes widened in realisation.

"Donna knew the minute that he was created you have to leave me…her behind." She smirked slightly. "You gave her yourself, so she could have a life with you. So she asked the TARDIS to created me for you."

"How? She'd need a DNA sample."

"The TARDIS had one from me when I looked into the vortex. Donna knew this, she had your mind" She smiled sadly. "Donna knew what'd you'd have to do to save her, that you'd have to leave her and she wanted to say thank you. She created me for that purpose."

"You were 'created'?" He made it sound so impure.

"I am Rose Tyler as much as she is." She spat at him. "You expected her to accept him and she did. She expects you to do the same for me." Rose took a deep breath "Rose asked the TARDIS to make her Time Lord but the same thing would've happened, that happened to Donna." The Time Lord Rose stood up. "You never understood did you? The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf were always supposed to be together!" She stormed out of the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTL

The Doctor quickly caught up with her.

"Are you telling me that we're…that you and me…that…"

"You can't even say a simple word!" She screamed in frustration at him. "Whether you like it or not, we're entwined throughout time and space or in a simpler word – soulmates!" He stepped back from her amazed at her bluntness.

"But if we were, me and human Rose would be together and…" She kissed him then and he didn't stop her, she wrapped her arms around his neck exactly as the original had.

"It was fairer to give Rose what she always wanted – a version of you that would grow old with her and never put you through the pain of losing her. And it was easier for the TARDIS to give you an equal." Rose told him. "It was really Donna idea, after all every reality needs a Doctor and Rose."

"You're her?" He asked unsure.

"I have the same memories, same thoughts everything, except I'll regenerate." She hit him on the arm. "That's for getting hit by the Dalek." He smiled widely; he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Rose Tyler…I…I…" Rose rested her forehead on his.

"I know it works differently for Time Lords." She smiled. "You don't say it you share it."

"You are brilliant Rose Tyler." He opened his mind to her and she felt the love he held for her fill her body.

"I love you too." She whispered. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"I know it'll take some time to get used to but at least we are all together." He laughed.

"It sounds impossible."

"You said yourself that nothing is impossible." She told him.

The Doctor smiled thinking of the fiery red head who's last action had been to create an equal for him in the same way she'd accidentally created an equal for the original Rose.

Donna would never know how grateful he was for a third chance to be with Rose. But he would remember her forever, they both would.

The End

A/N: Everyone's done the human Doctor and Rose, but I wanted the original Doctor to be happy as well.


End file.
